A sapphire heart
by kelly.bloxham.5
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so go easy on me Any input is great appreciated, oh and sorry for any spelling errors Oh and this story will be M later on :3


When I woke up, the first thing I was greeted with was the harsh winds clawing against my frozen cheeks and the sound of thunder crackling off in the distance. Three other blurred forms accompanied me,An indescribable ache subsided within my head,as I reached up to soothe the pain, I felt a striking pain consume my wrists constricting all my movement, confused I double checked my restraints instantly feeling the rope rip into my frost bitten flesh.  
My vision gradually cleared easing the tension building in the back of my mind, revealing three Nordic men,all beaten and battered, their exhausted bodies slumped against the wagons' sides. A stocky cloud-stale trudged heavily behind our wagon,an imperial soldier atop glaring in my general of occupied wagons followed suit each containing prisoners. My eyes wandered to the landscape surrounding me. Large trees clustered amongst shrubbery all consumed by the storms come and passed.A grunt followed by a throat clearing instantly caught my attention.  
A pair of cyan blue eyes smiled warmly at me as the man spoke ,his voice burley but friendly."Finally awake aye, the guards weren't sure if you'd make it through the night" his weathered features smoldering with sincerity, My mind clearly wasn't functioning as I stared blindly at his moving lips, but heard no words coming out,After rubbing my eyes with my knuckles, the frayed rope constricting my wrists, I responded."huh?" my voice barely a whisper, he smiled genuinely as he spoke." I guess that strike to the head was harder then intended, you alright las" a low chuckle escaped his lips."oh uhm" I struggled to form a understandable my mind clicked after registering his words. 'a strike to the head' that explained my splitting headache but what happened."what happened" my voice husky,feeling foreign to use."ah it's as I thought the poor girls got concussion" his head turning to the other two men. My head snapped in their direction, forgetting they had been there. Their eyes connected with mine: emerald and hazel burned brightly with an unrecognizable emotion."They happened, imperial dogs" he gestured with a turn of the head, his words lathered heavily with soldier behind us glaring darkly."you shut it!" his voice full of authority. The man beside me fidgeted ,his wrists desperately seeking escape from his restraints, as if sensing my stare, his bright emerald eyes watching me, his mouth gagged for unknown a few seconds of eye contact I sighed heavily, my throat dry and aching, I slumped back into the wagons sides.  
The rest of our journey dragged on for days, each day we stopped, the imperials rested and fed their of the prisoners were given an ounce of food or water and As each day passed,many died:either from starvation,thirst or their unattended wounds.  
I was woken by a jab to the ribs, the cold winter air instantly waking me.A large gloved hand ripped me to my feet,the man towering over me. A heavy sense of dread filled me as his stare raked my exposed cleavage and amusement appeared on his features as he turned to his comrade."You think the general 'l let us keep this one." they chuckled together, he pulled me down from the wagon,a firm grip on my wagon was higher from the ground then I presumed , and before i knew it i was falling, landing face first, snow filling my eyes and mouth, another laugh followed as I was dragged to me feet.I turned slightly to see my earlier companions being shoved in another direction, My eyes met cyan blue momentarily, his brow furrowing,instantly I panicked from the separation, although now I would agree is wasn't a good my panicked state I ripped myself from my captors grasp and lurched forwards,but was unfortunately grabbed by someone loudly, my captor spun me around to face him. Bright green eyes and a pronounced features stared irritably down at me. A high elf, dressed in black and gold robes held me in place as he yelled orders to the imperial soldiers .My body was immobile,my brain on the other hand, screaming to get outta there. I clamped my eyes shut momentarily to push those stupid ideas aside, when I reopened them I saw more Nordic prisoners entering the fort through large fortified doors, two heavily guarded soldiers standing either side,large axes in hand. Well that definitely wasn't an option. We began walking, the elf moving his grasp to my shoulders and leading me with him. my feet ached with each step.I wondered where in Azura had my boots gone!  
Eventually we entered a building, a large bricked tower. More elves resided inside, armored in golden plate of some stood perfectly still in formation, looking to us as we entered, I felt insolent under their foreign gaze, a quick gasp escaping my lips, suddenly I was forced to the floor by a strong push,my knees taking a hard blow against the cold concrete floor."take this one and lock her up with the others in cell block D,now!" without question a elf soldier stepped forward and gripped my bicep firmly pulling me to my he lead me through a number of different rooms until we reached a barely lit corridor, iron cells adorned each wall, I felt panic return as fearful thoughts emerged within me. I tried to push them aside by shutting my eyes firmly and letting the elf pull me along just letting my other sensing guide me.  
As we came to stop, my eyes reopened, the elf beside me staring intently at me,he had also released his hold on me, not knowing what to do I looked around the room noticing no one else was here, my brain screamed once again 'this is your only chance kill him' I closed my eyes silencing my thoughts. I heard the hinges of a door creek open, the elf returned beside me, grabbing my arm and nudging me inside. My back met the cold stone wall as I slid into a sitting position not caring who else occupied my cell and sleep slowly claimed me.  
As each day progressed,my hunger and thirst multiplied, my muscles ached and my bones creaked . I remained huddled in the corner of the cold cell, clutching my knees, desperately seeking any warmth i could around me sobbed and moaned, all nordic in culture; varying from old women to young few days, stale bread and drinkable liquids were deposited to each of us, only enough just to keep our bodies functioning. After awhile I lost track of time, the only light available ,through a grate in the roof. A time progressed my mind wandered desperately seeking escape from this place. but one thing confused me, I had no memory of how I became a prisoner, the last thing I remember was...

'The old ships' sails snapped back and forth in the harsh ocean breeze, salt dried against my every inch. the sun burned furiously above us, heating my pale white skin. Men roamed the upper deck, the foot steps creaking the old ships structure. Refugees of every kind accompanied me, all sprawled across the ships lower decks. They had promised us safe passage from hammer fell to skyrim for a large fee, which I had spent the last four years working to earn. it had been around 6 days since we departed the rocky shores of vanderfall; a small village on the coast of hammer circled high above, chatting loudly to one another.3  
I had been sick for a few days, not use to the ships movements, evidently others had the same problem, people spewing and coughing groggily around just say it wasn't the most pleasant place to spent the trip but I had to do it none the less, staying at my village back in hammer fell was no longer an option, the elven dominion burning our homes to the ground,enslaving my neighbors and all happened so threatened to escape as I pondered past events; my pore mother and father, I shook my head furiously pushing those emotion deep down inside me, wanting to forget.  
Eventually we arrived on the icy shores of skyrim to west."open it up n let em out" as I looked up a man was opening the cage door and calling to all shuffled out one by one; red guards,wood elves,argonians. I was evidently the only Nord women on board, My tall,slender figure and pale white skin standing out amongst the were escorted along the jetty by a chubby sea bitten wood elf, who was missing an ear, apparently taken by a slaughter fish. The freezing skyrim air filled my lungs, Large white mountains lay in the distance, never before had I seen such a place as this.  
Stretching my sore limbs briefly, enjoying the sensation, A sign lay ahead pointing in two directions; Markarth was to the north and white run to the south. I had in hand a letter sent from white run for a relative so I stepped to the right and began following the snow embedded path'.

I was snapped from my thoughts as our cell door opened, the rust ridden hinges creaking defiantly. A female elf wearing civilian rags stood in the opening, her eyes scanning the group of us. Her eyes instantly stopped on me, filling me full of worry. "You" her arm raised,pointing a longer slender finger."come with me" my knees creaked as I stood for the first time in a week, our eyes staying connected as i stepped towards her. She was thin and pointy as all elves are, her facial features unreadable,A long jagged scar adorned her left eye and cheek, the skin tender and fresh."follow me" she gestured with a wave of her I followed, to exhausted to be resilient, As we walked, I spotted many Nordic men restrained to the store bricked walls, their bodies beaten to no were elves scattered throughout the building ,all busily working on their own. We continued outside, my escort grabbing my restrained wrists and pulling me along. To the left of the fort were stables filled with horses; heavily coated, varying from brown & brown, and to the right appeared to be a training area of some kind, bowmen keeping their aim sharp, swordsman testing one we proceeded through the middle of the courtyard, glares were tossed my way, making sweat appear on my brow.  
She lead me inside another building just as heavily guarded. One thing these elves were was well prepared.I then noticed the robed elf I met early waiting for us, an emotion I couldn't recognize upon his escort stopped in front of him, bowing her head slightly, with a nod off his head, she released her grip on me then large yellow eyes never broke contact with me as he raised his arm, his gloved fingers rushing against my cheek."Such a lovely Nord you are" his words unnerved me, my feet shuffling under me. "In all the years i've spent in these lands, never have I witnessed such beautiful colored eyes" he was complimenting me, but why.I remained quiet, my brows furrowing slightly."it is good to see you are still alive, I feared life in prison would be to grave for you, though it appears I was wrong". His hand lowered back to his side as he stepped closer to me, his chilled breath clashing with mine."it would such a waste to leave you to rot like the others, I see such power in your eyes, freedom burns brightly within you". Worry soon became curiosity and even a little hope."would you like your freedom Nord?" confused but desperate I nodded once, recognition on his face as a smile appeared."if you complete a small task of mine, your freedom will be yours Nord,do you agree?" my brows shot up, I nodded again."good" he returned my gesture before turning to a soldier watching us."you, go to my office and fetch my documents of my desk,now!" The elven soldier nodded ,darting returning, holding a rolled parchment then handing it to his leader. His eyes turned back to mine, as I glanced at the parchment now held out in front of me,hesitantly accepting it."you will be provided with a horse and enough food and water for your trip,you are to deliver these document to the jarl in Whiterun at once" his voice calm yet threatening. I nodded at his request."oh and if you don't arrive in a few days,I'll just presume you've deserted,if that is the case you will be hunted down immediately. His words causing me to flinch. I was then taken outside and given my imperial guard stood to my left as I mounted the horse was tacked in the finest nordic leather,Sensing it's unease i decided to pat the horse , eventually feeling its tense muscles relax. The soldier held a iron sword to me with a small smile on his face. I was surprised, but took it without question."I thought you might need this,just let's keep this between the two of us". He winked, a genuine smile on his face, I didn't think to speak,so i just nodded. with a kick to the gut, my horse trotted I passed through the forts main gates, both soldiers glared at the gates were closed behind me, it finally kicked in. Without another thought I cantered off straight ahead, a small smile creeping on my cold air,instantly made my eyes and nose run, but I could care less,I was free!  
The journey to Whiterun dragged on for days, skyrim's renowned weather at its worst.A frozen bricked road lay ahead of me, my steed exhausted from unrested travel, it's movements slow and nothing but a ripped rag covering me, the full forced wind hitting me face first, a chill descended upon me, freezing every inch of my body. With The food given to me, almost inedible, my water supply frozen solid, let's just say my spirits had faltered.  
As the sun descended to the mountains,Whiterun lay ahead in all it's shining glory. From the books I red as a child, they were a proud and accepting community, the mighty companions resided within ,bringing security and reassurance to its to not pick aside in the on going civil war between the Imperial legion & the storm cloak rebellion the jarl believed neither side were were worthy to rule skyrim.  
Farmland lay ahead surrounding the walls of the city, Dozens of fields spread across these lands, domesticated cows,goats and sheep grazed happily upon the fresh could be seen further along,nearer to the city gate,stabled,warmly secured within their pens.  
Eventually I reached the path that lead to the main gate,crossing a weathered cross instantly noticing a traveler in their lands,smiled warmly,waving a greeting in my direction.A family of wood elves could be seen,busily tending to their crops,A large homestead nearby.  
I pasted by the stables,an light grey Orc sneering as I orca opinions on nords were still frigid. Shaking my thoughts away I continued up the ramp,past a group of guards on patrol, all greeting me as I did.A large wooden door stood before me,a guard noticing my arrival instantly."You there" nervously I walked up to eyes appraised my appearance,clearly confused."by the gods,you look as good as dead!" I knew he meant no offense,shock clear in his voice,eyebrows furrowed together creasing his weathered forehead."I have a letter for the jarl" I stated slowly and clearly, my voice husky and once to me, he then stepped back to unlock the gate."very well you may enter,the jarl is located at dragon reach castle,you can't miss it" he smiled warmly, probably feeling my unease as my feet shuffling beneath me."thankyou" I stated truthfully, giving him a simple nod." oh and by the way, you should get something to eat at the dragons-bridge inn".  
As I entered the city, the harsh winds ceased, a chatter of warm conversation filled my ears,instantly I felt as I breathed in the fresh smell of cooks rosemary bread, I continued. A tanned imperial, who appeared to be a blacksmith waved as I passed, he attention broken from a Nord in front of lined the right side of the city,all small but cozy looking.A few shops,mixed in with them; An alchemist and I continued the path widened into a courtyard, filled with food kiosks of all nose going crazy over the delicious smells, I ground my teeth,continuing through a archway to another smaller courtyard, a old oak tree growing wildly in the greeting me as I passed,it bring warmth to my heart,feeling so welcome. I passed the chapel of Azure and also the mighty companions a large row of bricked steps,until I reached dragons of me, a wooden bridge,patrolled by to armed guards,dressed in yellow.  
I was met with more guards as I entered, which was merely a precaution I presumed.I told them my business and they allowed me to continue towards the set of wooden steps, then a large dinning area, A blazing fire lay in the center,warm instantly blasting me in the face as I passed Jarl sat upon his throne, talking thoroughly with nords by wore fine satin robes,a large golden crown occupied his head,just oozing interrupted from my oogling, a leather armored dark elf approached me, sword pointed."the jarl is not receiving any visitors!" her statement eyes surveyed my appearance, a scowl on her face."I have a message for the jarl" I stated firmly, not liking her expression and tone."if it is for the jarl I will belay the message, not you stranger!" A glare formed upon my brow,unintentionally,disliking her instantly."My orders were clear, my message is for the jarls eyes returned my glare intensely."Irileth, that's enough!" recognizing his orders, the elf stood down,lowering her sword,sheathing it. Her attention on his lord ship."my jarl, this stranger has a message for you" her sentence slow and nodded a neutral expression turning to me."please come forward, So I may speak with you" I obeyed climbing another row of steps, my nervous feet shuffled as his full attention was on me. His eyes widened as he took me my insecurities I stepped forward, my back straight my voice clear."I was ordered to deliver these parchments to you jarl agh..." noticing my confusion, he smiled warmly."bulgruf...jarl bulgruf" he repeated. I nodded, a smiley threatening to escape."I apologize, I am not native to these lands and it's rulers""ah I see, a traveller,from where do you hale friend?" his expression warm and inviting."hammer fell sir" as nice s he was, I wasn't interested in being friends so I kept my answers short and simple."very well, although you hail from elsewhere, any Nord is welcome in Whiterun, native or no". My eyebrows rose slightly,clearly shocked."although I am curious as to your origins" again shocked."you see, your eyes, are of a very old bloodline of ancient nords." my eyes I wondered, perhaps this was what mother was talking about all those years ago, although as a child I showed no interest in her stories.


End file.
